Forever
by YamiSeirei
Summary: Major spoilers for 'Domsday' This one shot is my extended version of what i think could have happened. 10th DoctorRose


I don't know about anyone else out there but I was not happy about the ending to Doomsday. So I decided to write this and give my own version of events.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dr Who or any of the characters.

Summary: Rose is left stranded in the alternate universe, she has her mother, her father and even Mickey but nothing compares to the one man she loves, has always loved and life has no meaning for her anymore.

This is a one shot with major spoilers for 'Doomsday'.

Forever.

"I love you." Rose said crying as her heart broke in two. Before her stood the Doctor, or an image of him at least. He had said he was destroying a sun in order to say goodbye to her. This was it she knew, she was never going to see him again.

He looked so sad standing there in front of her as he softly said,

"Quite right too."

In the TARDIS tears ran down his face though he knew Rose could not see them and for this he was grateful, it would only make it all the harder for her to take. He could tell her now, tell her what he should have told her a long time ago.

"This is my last chance to say it." He said and saw Rose look hopefully up at him.

"Rose Tyler…" But there was no time for more words as he vanished from her sight.

Tears poured from her eyes as she stood for a few moments willing him to come back to her. She hadn't even been able to touch him, to hug him and kiss him. Her very soul felt as though it had died the moment he had vanished.

He turned slowly and saw her mum start running towards her and felt herself running. Her body was running but her heart was gone, the heart that loved him was left behind in that spot where he had been standing. She clung to her mum sobbing uncontrollably.

"He's gone, he's gone and I'll never see him again." She cried into her mum's shoulder.

"I know sweetheart, come we should go." Jackie said holding Rose close to her as she cried.

"I want to stay here." Rose said her voice racked with grief and sorrow. "I love him mum."

Jackie held her daughter close to her and let her cry. For a long time they stood and an eternity could have passed.

A gentle hand on her shoulder made her look up.

"Doctor?"

"I'm sorry Rose." Mickey said his voice suspiciously close to cracking from emotion. He too was sad to see the doctor leave. He would always be there for Rose though he knew she would never return his feelings but he would always be her friend.

"Come on Rose." Jackie said gently and they began to walk back towards the car where Pete was waiting for them. She called him dad even though strictly speaking he wasn't. He was Pete Tyler from a parallel universe but he was still her dad.

Rose allowed herself to be led back to the car glancing back every now and then to see if she could see him again but there was nothing but the vast expanse of sand and the sea crashing against the shore.

They got back to the car but Rose stopped.

"I can't leave just yet mum, I want to be alone for a while."

Jackie glanced at Pete who nodded.

"Okay sweetheart, we'll wait here for you."

"Thanks mum."

Rose turned and began to walk away to where the sea broke over rocks sending up large towers of spray. She stared out to the ocean.

Alone…

He was alone, travelling through time and space. He had done it for nine hundred years and could carry on for another nine hundred but he would be alone.

She wished that she had died when she had looked into the Time Vortex, maybe then she would have become part of the TARDIS and been able to stay with him forever. That was the one and only time he had ever kissed her and she could still remember it now as though it had been yesterday.

For two years her life had been full of time travel and excitement, danger and laughter but now it was all gone and what did she have left? Work, sleep and eat chips?

Her tears continued to fall as she stared out to the unforgiving ocean. She could cry an entire ocean of tears herself and knew that she would.

She didn't know how long she sat there for but eventually she got up and walked back to where her mum, dad and Mickey were waiting for her.

Silently she got into the car and her mum handed her a tissue.

Pete started the car and they drove away in silence. No one spoke to her letting her cry as they made the long trip back to their home in London.

The months passed. Rose hung up pictures of herself and the doctor and rarely left her room. Mickey came to see her often but conversation was stunted. She rarely spoke to anyone and could hardly eat or sleep. When she did sleep, she could see the Doctor's sad face in front of her and feel his strong arms around her. She always woke crying and wishing it were real.

She wondered often if the Doctor had looked for another way to reach her but she knew deep down that it was impossible.

Jackie and Pete didn't know what to do. They were losing her to severe depression and it hurt them both deeply. Pete had come to love Rose as his own and looked on Jackie as his wife now. She was in the last month of her pregnancy but the joy of having their baby was overshadowed by Rose. She had lost weight since that awful day when he had said goodbye to her.

In her room Rose was writing letters. She wrote one to Pete and Jackie and Mickey. She couldn't carry on without him. The pain of not seeing him again was too much for her to bear and she knew what she had to do. One day she hoped they could understand what she was doing.

She finished the letters and placed them on her dressing table. Locking her door, she took the bottle that she had managed to get hold of and lay on her bed.

Tipping the contents into her hand, she took a glass of water and swallowed the lot.

Lying back against the soft pillows she waited for the pills to take effect and end her suffering.

Pete was the one to find her. They had not seen her all day and he had eventually gone to see if she was okay. He had knocked and received no response. He wondered if she was asleep and knocked louder. Still no response. A feeling of dread crept over him and he knew something was wrong. He slammed his shoulder against the door until it gave way and there he found her lying on the bed. She was white and the empty bottle lay beside her.

"Oh Rose." He sighed and stroked her cold face. He knew it was too late and that she was dead.

Sadly he left the room and went to tell Jackie.

They buried her in the town whose name stood for 'Bad Wolf'. They knew she would have wanted that. They cried as her coffin was lowered into the cold ground but deep down they all know she would never have survived without her Doctor.

Light swirled round Rose and she opened her eyes.

"Where am I?"

She looked round and realised she was floating. She looked down at herself but there was nothing there. The light seemed familiar and warm. It was as if it was welcoming her home after a long trip. Then she knew where she was. She couldn't explain how she knew, She just did.

This was the Time Vortex.

"Am I part of the TARDIS?"

The Vortex seemed to answer her, she could hear it speaking to her and telling her that she had become the Bad Wolf and part of the Vortex inside the TARDIS where she was always destined to be since that day when she had looked into it.

"Can I see the Doctor?" She asked it.

'Search and you shall see him, call out and he will hear you.' The Vortex whispered to her.

"Doctor!" She called. She didn't know how she was able to speak as she was merely made of light now. Maybe it was telepathy.

"Doctor?" he called again.

The Doctor was working on the console when he heard her voice come to him.

"Doctor…"

"Rose?"

"I'm here Doctor."

"Where are you?" The Doctor said looking round the TARDIS in surprise. The voice was definitely Rose but how was she able to communicate with him? It was impossible.

"I'm part of the Time Vortex."

"But how…" The Doctor was astonished. How could she be part of the Vortex? Was it because she had looked into it?

"I am the Bad Wolf." Rose said and the Doctor knew then that he wasn't dreaming. His face broke into a huge smile.

"It's good to hear you again Rose."

"I can see you Doctor." She said. In the Vortex and image of the Doctor had appeared bathed in the light. She smiled to see him. "I meant what I said that day, that I would never leave you and now I never will."

The Doctor closed his eyes.

"No, you never will. Rose I never got the chance to say this that day on the beach." He paused and took a deep breath. "Rose Tyler I…I love you."

"And I love you my doctor." Rose said her voice full of love and compassion for the man who had shown her the whole universe. "And I will be with you now and forever."

"Thank you Rose." The Doctor whispered and realised that tears were running down his face. Now they would never be parted, now he would never be alone again.

The End

Hope you all liked it. I feel a bit better now heh.


End file.
